Angel of the Night
by Alphabain
Summary: Tell me are you afraid of the dark the unknown the things that go bump in the night? Well then before your life is over you shall fear the night along with the things in it. Oh and trust child there will be blood and death lots of it. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever is reading this story. This is my second story and no it has nothing to do with "Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood". This is an entirely new story that has more blood and death in it than the other. I hope you all enjoy this story and remember to leave your reviews. And no yaoi in this story as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however.

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill**** eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

**Summary: **Tell me are you afraid of the dark; the unknown; the things that go bump in the night? Well then before your life is over you shall fear the night along with the things in it. Oh and trust child there will be blood and death; lots of it

* * *

Angel of the Night.

Twas a dark night in the village of Konoha. No stars, no moon, not a cricket chirping or owl hooting; just an unsettling silence. Although the feeling of death prevailed the air shinobi still had a job to do, such as guarding the village. Some were using night vision goggles others, such as people with doujutsus, were using their bloodlines to get around. This was the case of one...lucky individual guarding the north gate.

_"Why am I stuck guarding this gate?! This is a job for a commoner not a Hyuga!" _Thought the guard, angry that the Hokage would give him the menial task of guarding the gate.

_"Must be because of this damn darkness sweeping the village. Still they could have given something for this damn cold." _He thought rubbing his hands trying to get some feeling back into them. This was situation in the village for the past few weeks. The mornings would be the same as they always had been; sunny and warm. However the nights had changed considerably. Every night had become darker and colder until there were no stars; no moon not a light in the sky and the lakes had frozen over. This confused everyone in the village as this was the fire country. It never snowed and the coldest it did get was 75 degrees Celsius. It had to be at least 40 degrees out tonight. There was no case of chakra so that ruled out a jutsu signifying something else was causing this unnatural occurrence.

The Hyuga went over to the small torch on the wall to warm up and check the time and see how much longer to stay in this ice box.

_"Great another two hours of this." _The Hyuga walked balk to his post and watch for anything or one coming. Like anyone would be out in this weather.

_"Strange what is that?" _He looked out and saw a small spot of light a few ways out that was gradually getting bigger. He looked up and saw a small piece of the moon was showing through the darkness in the sky. Soon the entire sky cleared up and was alit with the moon and stars.

_"Well at least I can see better. Now if only there was something worth my time out here."_

"So you have wished so shall it be granted."A voice whispered into his ear. He quickly turned around trying to figure out if he heard anything or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He realized it had to be the wind as nothing could get past the Byakugan.

_"Stupid wind messing with me." _He suddenly turned when he heard a high pitched noise. In the darkness he saw two yellow eyes staring at him. He enhanced his vision and saw a large bat was the cause of the disturbance. He threw one of his kunai at the rodent and watched as it flew away.

"Well that kept me entertained for a second." He returned to his post and suddenly noticed something was coming towards him. As the figure walked closer to the gate he saw that it was a man wearing a black trench coat with the collar raised up and an unusual black hat. _"Probably to protect him from the cold." _As he got closer the Hyuga could make out a black T-shirt with a silver chain hanging around his neck that a held a metal kanji emblem for angel. The man also wore black leather gloves and black boots. There was also a multitude of chains running along the pants of the man as well as a chain belt around the waist. The Hyuga didn't know why but there was something about the man that chilled him to the bone. He quickly shook off the feeling and tried to regain a sense of authority.

"Halt. State your name and purpose for being here."

The man bowed before he replied to the guard. "My name is Angelus and I was hoping to enter the village to find a place to stay for the night. I have been traveling for a few days and you can undoubtfully see the weather is far from hospitable. I would really like to sleep in a warm bed for once."

"The gate is to remain closed by order of the Hokage. Come back in the morning and the gate will be open."

"Surely you know I won't survive in this weather. If I can't enter the village can you at least get me something so I don't freeze to death?"

"No now leave before I force you to."

"Fine and here I heard Konoha was the most hospitable village out of all the hidden villages. I'll be back in the morning provided I don't freeze to death." Angelus said walking away from the gates and back into the forest. The Hyuga could care less what happened to the commoner. He just wanted his damn shift to be over and get into his nice warm bed. He turned to fire as it suddenly started to shrink until it was extinguished. The moon was suddenly covered by a large cloud and the gate was covered in darkness again. The Hyuga cursed and walked over to relight the fire when he heard something coming towards him. Before he could dodge something lodged into his hand and pinned him to the wall. He cursed again and tried to pull whatever was lodged into his hand. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming closer towards him. The cloud moved away from the moon bathing the gates in light again. He saw that there was a large dagger that had embedded his hand. The Hyuga looked ahead and saw the same man that was at the gate in front of him. He also saw the bat from before on the shoulder of the man. From here he could see the man had long platinum white hair that ran down his back and almost touched the ground. He could also see his blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through him.

"Looks like you have a problem on your hands."

"Shut up and help me!" Shouted the Hyuga trying to pull the dagger out.

"Now why would I help you when I'm the one who threw the dagger." He stated simply.

"You did this." He said now feverishly trying to pull the dagger out and rip this guy apart.

"Of course I did you didn't help me so why should I help you?" He saw the guard glaring at him while he tried to free his hand. "You want to rip me apart right now don't you? This will be interesting to see." he said as he stretched his arm out and the dagger was pulled from the Hyuga's hand and back into Angelus trench coat. The Hyuga wasted no time and immediately charged him, trying to seal his chakra points. Angelus just dodged them in a fluid motion like water infuriating the Hyuga. The Hyuga suddenly faked a right strike then used his left arm and struck Angelus in his chest right where his heart was located. The Hyuga smiled when he saw the man groan in pain but wasn't prepared when he was suddenly hoisted into the air with a hand around his throat chocking the life out of him.

"Interesting you struck my heart forcing chakra into it and trying to cause it to rupture. Unfortunately that won't help you here as my heart has not worked in many years. I'm afraid I have to end this match right here. Can't have you spilling that precious blood of yours," he said pointing towards the trail of blood that came from the Hyuga, "Speaking of which what is your blood type? From the smell it seems to be O negative but there's something different about it." He asked scaring the Hyuga that was being held up.

"What are you?" The Hyuga managed to choke out.

"I am Angelus Marcellus the Third. And as for what I am...I am a Nightstalker, Stirgoi or more commonly known as a vampire and I thank you for the meal tonight. I wasn't lying when I said I would freeze to death but not in the same way you were thinking." The Hyuga watched as the man in front of him head drop and his body started to change. His ears became pointed and the hand holding his neck became pointed and started to go into his skin. The hand around his neck began to feel like ice. Angelus slowly raised his head and showed his eyes had now become blood red and his pupils were purple.

"You know if you had been a little nicer you could have survived the night," he said showing off his enlarged canines, "oh who am I kidding I would have killed you anyway." He said before sinking his teeth into the wound on the Hyuga's hand and draining the blood out of him. Soon the Hyuga was almost completely drained of blood and Angelus threw the body on the out side of the village. He whistled and a pack of wolves soon came out of the forest and walked to the gate stopping in front of the body.

"There's about a pint of blood left in his body. Take his body into the forest and do with it what you want." The wolves grabbed the body and began to drag it into the forest to eat. Angelus turned to the village in front of him and smiled.

"I do believe I'm going to enjoy this village." He quickly turned into a swarm of bats and flew into the village to make this his new home.

Angelus reappeared on the ground and began to walk around the village for a place to sleep. He took in the buildings as he passed them. He stopped when he thought he heard whimpering coming from an alley way. He started to walk away until he heard the whimpering again. Curiousity getting the better of him he walked down the alley. He looked around but could not find what ever made that sound but he did find something a small trail of blood.

"_Well I still am a little hungry." _He thought following the trail leading him further into the alley. When he reached the source of the blood his hunger was gone and he was sickened by what he found. There on the wall was a small child, no more than the age of four, pinned to the wall by stakes driven through each hand and one through his ankles, which were held together by wire. There long gashes across his arms and legs that blood was draining from forming a small puddle on the floor. There were also burn marks decorating them as well. On his chest the word "Demon" was carved that was adding to the blood loss. On his head was also a crown of wire that was twisted into his skull. What surprised Angelus was through all the blood on the floor the boy was still alive. _"This boy must have a strong will to live." _He thought as he saw the rising and falling motion of his chest. The boy slowly was his head and stared into Angelus's eyes. Angelus could now see the long cuts that ran along his face, one that caught his attention ran across his right eye and went down past his neck.

"Please…help me" the boy asked before he passed out from the pain. Angelus quickly walked over to the boy and tried to help him. He noticed the stakes had spikes that turned away from the point, so if someone tried to pull the stake out they would also rip out piece of flesh. He gave the boy a look of sympathy before he pulled the stake in his right hand out. Like he expected the boy woke up from the pain and started screaming. Angelus blocked it out and pulled the other stakes causing the boy to fall into him. He quickly set the boy down and grabbed the wire around his head and began to unravel it, causing more pain from the boy. Soon he was down and the boy had passed out again. He was about to take out some gauze to wrap the wounds when he saw them glow red and begin to heal. The child soon looked like he had even received a scratch from the whole ordeal. He took off his coat and wrapped it around the boy so he wouldn't freeze to death. He leaned on the wall watching the child while a few thoughts ran through is head.

"_What could this child have done to deserve this and how did he heal that fast? This truly is a very interesting village."

* * *

Thats the end of the first chapter and for those who are reading my other story I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Any question or comments please leave. Tell next time _

Ja Ne

Thats the end of the first chapter and for those who are reading my other story I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Any question or comments please leave. Tell next time Thats the end of the first chapter and for those who are reading my other story I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Any question or comments please leave. Tell next time Thats the end of the first chapter and for those who are reading my other story I should have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Any question or comments please leave it. Tell next time 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto woke up feeling something warm wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to see the warmth was coming from a large black blanket. He looked around trying to figure out how he got here but gave up after he realized he was just making his head hurt. He looked around and noticed he was in an alley. He started to unravel the blanket around him but stopped as he cried out from pain shooting through his body. Naruto gritted his teeth waiting for his pain to pass.

"You really shouldn't move around to much." A voice advised. Naruto's blood ran cold as he tried to find the location of the voice until he saw a large shape against the wall staring at him. He involuntarily moved backwards and winced as another shot of pain ran through him. Even through the pain Naruto never took his eye off the figure. He heard it sigh as it's shoulders dropped and it got up and moved towards him as Naruto moved even further back, despite his pain, resulting in the figure stopping.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The figure said trying to coax Naruto out. Naruto just moved further back muttering "don't hurt me." Angelus stopped when Naruto buried himself under the blanket and started to tremble.

_"Hmm seems like this boy has had bad experience dealing with strangers. I wonder what happened to him to cause this reaction." _"Okay kid I won't come any closer but I can tell you're not in the best condition. Is there anyone or anything I can get for you?" Naruto's stomach took this time to make itself known. "Well I guess you're hungry correct. Anything I can get for you to eat?" He saw Naruto mumbling something but couldn't understand him. "Can you repeat that for me?"

'R-Ramen pl-please" The child said in soft voice.

"Ah Ramen food for the Gods. I'll bring your Ramen for you child but can you tell me your name?" Naruto looked at him in fear. He was afraid what this man would do if he found out his name. Angelus noticed the fear and tried not to pressure the boy.

"You don't have to tell me your name now just no mine is Angelus alright." He slowly got up and brushed himself off. "Now then I can't just leave you here by yourself so one of my friends will stay here with you. Don't worry he's very nice and will take care of you until I get back." Angelus said sending a warm smile down to Naruto. He closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning one of his friends. Naruto looked up and saw Angelus body was starting to glow red. He sifted his attention when he heard something move. To his surprise it was the shadows around him moving. His shadow, Angelus shadow even the shadows of the weapons from last night converged on a spot in front of Angelus. The spot started to produce a black inky liquid. The liquid grew and grew until it became a blob almost the same size as Angelus. Suddenly the blob started to form a shape. It produced two legs in the front first followed with two in the back then a long tail followed. The rest of the blob continued to shrink as it formed into a dog-like shape. Broad shoulders and a streamlined body. The last thing to form was the head which formed a dog's face. Naruto looked closer at the face and could tell it wasn't a dog it belonged to but he couldn't think of anything else to call it. It was bigger than any dog he'd ever seen. It reached up Angelus shoulders as well as almost twice his width. Naruto saw the silver bands it had over it's limbs and the small gold collar it had around it's neck. He looked into its eyes and saw they were light hint of blue almost white color. The iris was a darker blue. The creature (Naruto's never seen a wolf) let out a yawn as it scratched behind his ear.

"Hello Angelus. Why pray tell have you summoned me? Especially..." The wolf looked around and stopped at Naruto for a second before continuing it's observation. "In a place like this." He said looking back at Angelus.

"Hello Fenfir. I need you to watch this child for me while I get him some food and try and find his parents or guardian." The wolf looked at Naruto and tilted it's head before forming a large grin at least that what Naruto hoped it was doing. It turned it's head back to Angelus.

"Still believe in that bad deed good deed thing I see. Fine I shall watch the pup for you but please do hurry back you know how I feel being in small spaces." The wolf stretched before it walked to a larger space to hold it. Naruto watched as Angelus walked away whistling a tune. He turned his attention to the back of the large 'dog' as it lied on the floor. Naruto curled back into the fetal position as he tried to think why this man was helping him. Every adult he had ever met, the exception being the old man, had only scorned him, hurt him or tried to kill him. Suddenly Naruto began to shake in fright.

_"What if he isn't trying to help me only getting more people to hurt me." _he looked back at the 'dog'. _"And this big 'dog' is here to make sure I can't run." _Tears started to run down Naruto's face as he tightened himself into an even smaller ball. _"Why do they all hurt me? What have ever done to them?" _Naruto's sobs began to get louder and his shaking started to become uncontrollable. He suddenly stopped as something warm wrapped itself around him and he looked up to see the large 'dog' staring at him. Naruto hesitantly backed up not recognizing the concern in the 'dogs' eyes.

"Dear pup why do shake in terror and fright from me. I mean you no harm." Naruto looked up as he saw the 'dog' just staring at him with his face tilted to the side. Naruto hesitantly reached out and touched the 'dog' on his nose and the pulled back quickly. He looked up as he saw the 'dog' didn't do anything to him so he tapped the 'dog' on the nose again and then moved the hand down and scratched under his chin.

"If you would not mind can you get this spot behind my ear? It's driving me crazy." Fenfir dropped his head. Naruto scratched the spot and could feel low rumbling coming from the 'dog's body and laughed.

"Funny doggie." Naruto said smiling and reaching to grab his ears. The 'dog' just gave him a blank look.

"Dear pup although it is nice to here your laughter I am not a doggie I'm a Dire Wolf but I guess you can call me 'wolfie'. How is that?" Naruto was busy sucking on his thumb not paying attention to the wolf in front of him. He yawned as he curled up to the wolf's soft fur. Fenfir just shook his head and curled closer around Naruto.

"Sleep well dear pup."

* * *

**With Angelus**

After Angelus had left the alley he started his search for a good Ramen shop. He stopped just before he left the alley and went into the sun. He calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. In the centre of the ring was a symbol of fire and would protect any vampire who wore it from the sun. He slipped it on his pointer finger and stepped into the light. He started his trek around the village to find the child's parents or guardian. Unfortunately the villagers seemed apprehensive to help him. Every time he gave a description of the boy the villagers would scowl and screw up their face or say the child was better off dead. And every time he asked they would say for the pain he caused them in the past. Of course this only confused Angelus more as he tried to figure out how a small child could cause so much pain. After an hour of fruitless search Angelus stumbled into a ramen shop. If he didn't find any help here he was going to try the tall building in the centre. He rested his head trying to think of what to do next.

"Konichwa can I help you?" Angelus looked up and saw an old man behind the counter. Angelus sighed expecting the same results as before but hoped for the best.

"Yes actually I'm trying to find this child parents or guardian. He looks to be about five years old; has bright blonde hair and blue eyes and has three whisker-like scars on each cheek. You wouldn't happen to know this child would you?" Angelus noticed instead of the usual scowl or remark the old man had a look of worry on his face.

"Where did you see him?"

"I tried to move him but he only shied away from me so I left a friend of mine's to watch him. He's currently in an alley a few blocks from here."

"What was your name?"

"Angelus" the old man raised an eyebrow at the strange name but said nothing.

"I see, stay here" he commanded as he walked into the back room. Angelus waited a few minutes, hearing muffled voices, before the old man came back. He had gotten rid of his apron.

"Show me where he is." Angelus felt nothing that would make him question the old mans intentions so he started the way back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry but do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead" the old man said wondering what this man wanted to know.

"Well I have been walking all over trying to find this boy's parents or guardians but you're the only person whose been of some help. Everyone else I ask just scowl or say he deserves or some nonsense like that. What I'm trying to figure out is why so many people have a grudge against him." He looked back to see the mixture of anger, regret and sorrow on the old mans face.

"I'm afraid the child hasn't done anything wrong he was just placed with a burden a child should have to carry. Because of what happened a long time ago they hold him responsible and take their pain and anger out on a defenseless child. He has no parents or guardians I'm afraid only those caretakers at the orphanage whom I suspect aren't doing their job right seeing as how you found him in an alley. I would have adopted him a long time ago except I already have a little girl which is already hard enough to take care of and then my wife died so it's become even harder to take care of her." The old man replied with a strained voice at the end remembering his wife.

"I am very sorry for your loss however you do realize you just gave me more questions then answers?"

"Yes I know but I'm afraid I can't give you anymore answers than that." The old man replied sadly. Angelus just hung his head hoping that he would find answers instead of more questions. The old man decided to change the topic before he asked again.

"So why did you decided to help Naruto?" He saw the look of confusion on his face and he realized he never told Angelus the boy's name. "Sorry guess I forgot to tell you that's the boy's name." Angelus grabbed his chin as he thought over the name.

"Guess whoever named him wanted it to refer to maelstrom. I can't imagine someone naming their child after a ramen topping unless they were an addict. As for your question I can't just leave a child who needs help by himself." He answered with a smile but then it was gone and the old man almost felt his heart stop with the anger on Angelus's face. "Besides I could not leave Naruto like I found him and when I find whoever did that to him they will beg for death when I'm done with them." Angelus said in a cold voice. The old man wondered just how this man had found Naruto but then he realized what he said.

"_A ramen addict? The only ramen addict I remembered was the fourth but he didn't have any children…did he? They have the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and that fox like grin but he wouldn't curse his own son." He thought but then he remembered his character._

"_The Fourth was noble man; who gave up his own life for the village. He wouldn't use any child for the sealing nor would he use a family's child and if Naruto is his son who's his mother. I never remembered him with anyone but if he was then they probably kept it a secret to protect each other."_

"Are you alright?" Angelus asked as he noticed the old man seemed to have a troubled look on his face and noticed he had started slowing down. The old man told him that he was fine as they continued along the way. They were a few feet from the alley where Naruto was when there was an explosion of dust from the alley and then a large shape jumped out and landed on top of the building next to the alley followed by two smaller shapes. Angelus noticed the larger shape was Fenfir and the two smaller ones were shinobi as they moved from one building to another.

"Go get some help I'll take care of this." Angelus said as he took to the building Fenfir was coming to. Fenfir was jumping from roof top to roof top with the two shinobi after him. Naruto was still asleep on top of him held on by his fur. Fenfir came to a stop as a large number of shuriken landed in front of him. He growled up at the shinobi in front of him.

"What do you want biped" the wolf said glaring at the shinobi around him.

"To get rid of the demons inside this village." One of the shinobi said throwing a kunai at the wolf who just side stepped the attack. Fenfir noticed the shinobi behind him trying to sneak up on him. He jumped away and over another trying to slash him. All three were now in front of him like he wanted. He saw all three shinobi charge at him as he took in a large breath. Before they reached him he released a loud howl that sent the three to the floor holding their ears. Their ears started to bleed as their eardrums burs. Soon they lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"_Stupid monkeys" _Fenfir thought as Angelus landed neck to him. "You're a little late." Fenfir stated as he yawned and began to walk away with Angelus right next him.

"I didn't think you would run into trouble so fast. It is good that you didn't kill them though." Angelus stated simply.

"Of course not. If we did we would have to kill more to escape this village." Fenfir replied as he continued to walk away. They both stopped when the picked up a new sent behind them. Angelus threw one of his knifes as Fenfir turned and prepared another howl. Angelus saw a black wolfish looking dog that was missing a left ear and had an eye patch over his right eye. Next to the dog was a black haired woman with red tattoo under her eyes. She was currently holding his knife in her hand staring back at them.

"Is there something we can help you with miss…"

"What the hell happened here?" She said looking at the three unconscious bodies. Angelus sighed as she ignored his question and was about to answer when Fenfir beat him to it.

"Stupid monkeys tried to kill the pup on my back. Some nonsense about ridding this village of a demon." The dog eyes widen for about a second after the wolf spoke.

"You're a Dire Wolf aren't you?"

"A smart pup, aren't you. Yes I am a Dire Wolf." Fenfir said as Naruto began to stir on his back. Fenfir retracted his fur freeing the boy. Naruto let out a big yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Angelus smiled as he ruffled up Naruto's hair. Naruto flinched until who he saw who it was.

"Well looks like someone had a good nap."

"Where's my ramen?" Naruto said with a pout. Angelus face planted. Out of all the things he expected Naruto to say that was even included in the list.

"Sorry I forgot about that lets go get you some now okay." Naruto smiled up at Angelus as he nodded his head. They were about to leave when a cough stopped them. Angelus noticed the woman from before was glaring at him for being ignored. Angelus scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah I need to take you to the Hokage to take care of this." She said pointing to the three bodies. Angelus sighed. All he wanted to do was find the kids parents how did all this happen.

"I don't suppose we can do this later?"

"No" Angelus head dropped.

"Fine the quicker we get this done the sooner we can get you some food right Naruto."

"Yay!"

* * *

Hokage's Office

The Third hated days like this. He had finally finished the dreaded paper work and was going to relax when he heard about a large dog running along the rooftops. Of course the Third sent someone to restrain the canine. And now he had to deal with three unconscious chuunins and a strange man with a large wolf next to him.

"Thank you Tsume you're excused now." Tsume bowed before she and her dog left. After they left Sarutobi turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Can you please explain what happened to these three…?" Sarutobi said hinting at the man to give his name.

"Angelus Marcellus as for what happened; these three attack Fenfir to get Naruto right?" he said looking at the wolf who nodded yes. Naruto had a look of fear on his face as he stared at the three on the floor. Sarutobi shook his head as he called in someone to take the three down to Ibiki.

"So tell me how did you meet up with Naruto?" He saw Angelus's face darken before a fake smile came over his face.

"Fenfir could you take Naruto outside for moment while, I speak to the Hokage?" Fenfir agreed as he left the room. As soon as he was gone Angelus face returned to a scowl as he told the Third how he met Naruto in the alley last night and the lack of help form the villagers.

"Hokage may I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" The Third asked curiously

"I can tell this boy is not treated fairly nor does it seem he is safe by himself. So I would like to adopt this child if possible." The Third thought this over in his head. He didn't sense any evil intentions from him as well as it seemed he was capable of protecting the boy. Still he didn't know anything about this man but that could be taken care of.

"It seems like a good plan unfortunately I need to get you signed in as a citizen of Konoha before you can adopt a child. Normally it would take a few days to process but I should be able to get it down by tomorrow then we can work on the adoption. You just need to fill out these forms." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a few documents. Angelus knew it would take him a while to finish so he asked if he could turn take the forms back to his hotel with him. The Third agreed but warned him to have it back before he went home and also to take Naruto back to the orphanage. Angelus agreed and left the office to see Naruto playing with Fenfirs tail.

"Looks like your having fun. Come on lets go get that ramen I promised." He said picked up Naruto and put him over his shoulders as he let Fenfir disappear. Angelus and Naruto left the building and walked toward the ramen restaurant he found. He noticed the dirty looks being given to him and Naruto. Naruto didn't even noticed the looks and Angelus ignored it as he was used to them. After a while they arrived at the restaurant with the old man relieved to see them.

"Thank Kami I thought something happened when you didn't return."

"I had to go meet the Hokage afterwards. Now then Naruto would you like to eat." Naruto shouted out miso ramen and the old man smile as he went to go make the ramen. Naruto eat about three bowls before he was full making Angelus question when his last meal was. He paid for Naruto's meal and they started their way towards the orphanage. When they arrived at the orphanage Naruto was hesitant to let go of Angelus. Angelus noticed his fear and did his best calm him down.

"Naruto I need to go now but I promise I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

"But I don't want you to go. They might hurt me again." Naruto replied, the last part in a whisper that Angelus barely heard.

"Who'll hurt you again?" Angelus asked with his eyes narrowed. Before Naruto could answer a small old woman came out.

"So you've finally showed up eh?" She said glaring at the child. Angelus immediately didn't like this woman as she seemed to be like the other villagers. He looked behind her and saw some of the other caretakers. Most had faces like the old bat but there was one who seemed happy to see Naruto. He was shaken from his thoughts as the old woman started to speak again.

"Whoever you are you can go now. I'll take care of the…child." Angelus guessed she wanted to say something else.

"Give me a second please." He bent down to eye level with Naruto and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a whistle on a piece of string. Angelus attached the string around his neck. "If you're in trouble blow this whistle alright." Naruto nodded slowly. Angelus got back up and glared at the old woman. "I'll be back for him in a couple days." He said giving one more smile to Naruto before he left the orphanage. The old woman just snorted as she walked away with most of the caretakers. Naruto jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

"Come on Naru-chan let's go get you a nice bath okay." Naruto nodded as he was led away.

* * *

**Angelus's Room**

Angelus had found a nice hotel where he could he rest and fill out the forms. He now only had one more to do then send them to Hokage. He was just about finished when Fenfir appeared.

"What is it Fenfir?"

"I wanted to know what would you do about whoever attacked the pup. It's not in your nature to let those who've done wrong to go without some punishment." Angelus got up and walked towards the window.

"Lax Talionis: An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. I already know who harmed the boy and I do plan to do something about it tonight. I need you to hand in those forms to the Hokage while I deal with them." Angelus said as put back on his hat and left the room. He looked up at the setting sun and was relieved. Even though the ring allowed him to walk around in the day the sun still left him weak. Angelus walked down the streets trying to find the scents of the assailants that were on Naruto. His nose picked up the scents from inside the bar directly in front of him. He walked in and almost instantly covered his nose to prevent the passing out from the strong smells. He knew it would be too hard to find them inside so he decided to wait outside until they came out. After a while Angelus started to become bored and he noticed his bloodlust was starting to become harder to control so he hid in shadow atop one of the buildings and started meditating to calm himself. When the stars started to appear in the night sky the scents became stronger and he awoke from his slumber to see the three leaving the bar in a drunken state. He started muttering some incantations making the dark cloud start to appear over the village again. After he was finished he followed the three from a distance. The smell of the liquor made him screw up his face in distaste. When the three split off into three directions he went after the one who went toward the right. Angelus noticed he wasn't stumbling as much as the other two.

"That was some good sake." He muttered lowly with a dumb smile on his face. "A perfect way to celebrate teaching that demon a lesson." Suddenly something crashed and he whirled around with a kunai in his hand. "Whose der?" a small cat poked its head up from the garbage can looking at the drunkard curiously before it ducked back inside.

"Guess I had too much to drink." He said starting his way back home. He bumped into someone and landed on ass. He was about to yell when he noticed the hand stretched out to help him.

"Terribly sorry about that wasn't looking where I was going here let me help you up."

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going." He snapped before taking the man's hand as he began to help him up.

"Perhaps but unfortunately I don't take advice from a dead man." The drunkard didn't have a chance to question the helpful stranger before he was pulled upwards quickly and kneed in the stomach. The drunkard dropped holding his gut as he began to cough up some blood and try to get some oxygen in his lungs.

"I don't like those who hurt children unfortunately you made that mistake." The drunkard looked up and was greeted with a kick in the face that sent him into a wall. He was in a lot of pain but still alive for the moment. Angelus picked up his body and hid it in another back alley he found. Making sure he was well hidden Angelus started on drunkard number two. He turned into a swarm of bats and went towards the closes drunkard which happened to be the one who took the left path. Angelus arrived as the guy entered his house. Drunkard number two was currently trying to sneak into bed without waking his wife. He was focused on sneaking that he didn't notice the hands that were creeping through the darkness toward his head. Suddenly the hands grabbed his head and he left out a very unmanly scream. He was turned around to face his assailant and paled when their eye's meet.

"Hello Yari-kun did you have a fun time out tonight?" Akira, his wife, asked with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

"Hehe just out with the guys you know." He laughed nervously

"Oh you went out to have some fun huh? Well I guess you can have some fun on the couch. I warned you what would happen if you came home drunk again." She said letting go of his head and walking towards their bedroom and closed the door before Yari could say anything. He sighed as he took a spare pillow from the closet. As he was making his way back towards the couch he felt two hands grabbed his head again. He sighed thinking it was Akira again

"I'm already going to the couch Akira-chan."

"I'm afraid your wife is currently asleep at the moment." He realized that this wasn't Akira and tried to shout out in help but was stopped by the two hands grabbing his throat and could only succeed in making choking noises. He started to see spots and then his vision started to darken until he lost consciousness.

"_Two down one to go." _Angelus thought as he opened their front door and walked into the dark streets. Akira woke up to thinking she heard something and found that her husband was out again.

"_This time I'm making him sleep outside." _She thought as she bolted the door not even taking the time to notice the door was completely unlocked. She should have remembered that Yari never left the doors unlocked because he was somewhat paranoid.

The third drunkard was currently answer natures call in the bushes along the path to his home. After he was finished he started back on his walk and it was then that he noticed that it was eerily quite and there was barely any light out tonight. He remembered the darkness konoha experienced the past days and realized he was caught in it. He relaxed as he reminded himself that his house was at the end of the pathway which from memory was only short distance away. He started to move towards his house trying to beat the darkness that was descending. He reached his house and sighed in relief as he beat the cloud. He went towards the kitchen to get some tea to help his work the alcohol through his system. Soon the teapot went off and he poured up cup as he started towards his room. Along the way his eyes passed over the living room. The long wooden table, the flowers in the vase, the dark clothed man sitting in one of his chairs, the- his eyes back peddled to the chair and noticed the chair was empty.

"Damn I really need to lay off the sake."

"Yes you should alcohol does such terrible things to the mind and reflexes." The man turned around and saw that there was no one there.

"I have to be losing my mind."

"No you're perfectly sane at the moment." The man threw his teacup towards the voice and was rewarded by the sound of something hitting a wall and shattering. He used some of his shinobi training and tried to dispel what ever genjutsu that was placed over him. Satisfied the voice stopped he started his way back to his room. He was suddenly struck in his back and sent into the wall. He got up trying to find his attacker and grabbed his gut as he felt like a hammer struck it. Then the back of his knee was struck and he was forced to knell. Before he could try to get back up he was knocked onto his back and found he was unable to move no matter how hard he tried.

"It's not nice feeling defenseless is it." The third drunkard found he could move his head and looked toward his attacker who was looking down at him.

"Damnit tell me why you are doing this?" he said struggling to break free of whatever jutsu this was.

"Because you harmed a defenseless child. Does the name Naruto sound familiar to you?"

"You're doing this because of that demon. Why would you help that thing?" He looked up to see the anger and confusion on Angelus's face. "You don't the whole story with that thing do you? If I tell you why we attacked it then will you let me go?" Although he was mad at what the man said about Naruto he decided to find out why everyone glared and attacked a child.

"Go on" and so the man told him about the nine tail demon and how it destroyed countless villages. Then he told of the fourth giving his life and the demon being sealed in a child and how that Naruto was the child. He explained that Naruto was a demon but the Third just didn't see it and had even made a law that the younger generation wasn't to know about the demon so they had to take matters into their own hands and kill the demon before it got too strong and destroyed the village.

"So you can see why we have to kill the demon."

"No I see you and most of this village are idiots. I may have just arrived here but I can tell that boy is not a demon. He is a scared little child that seems to be nearly broken because of you idiots."

"What would you know about demons? Were you here when this village was attacked by that beast?"

"No, I wasn't here but to answer your question demons have a distinctive smell which that boy lacks." He said with a large grin on his face showing his elongated canines. He also showed his eyes that left the pathetic worm stuttering over his words.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a demon!"

"Technically I would be more undead than demon but by your pathetic human standards I guess I am. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way it's time for your punishment."

"You said you'd let me go." The man screamed seeing the anger back in the eyes of the guy above him.

"No you assumed I would let you go I never said I would." He said before kicked him in the ribs and then started to crush his chest breaking a few bones in the process. He then followed with breaking his legs and one of his arms. He grabbed the sobbing man and started to drag him away not before giving him another kick in the ribs though. Angelus arrived back at the alley where the other two bodies were avoiding any shinobi along the way. He placed the body down with the others and then went further into the alley and then walked into the shadows. A few minutes later he came back with an armload of large pieces of wood and stakes.

"Let the punishment fit the crime." He said out load making the crosses.

* * *

At the orphanage

Naruto was currently fast asleep snuggled in a very warm sheet. He really did have to thank Hato-chan (the lady who helped him in the orphanage) someday. Unlike the other care takers Hato was always nice to him. She would always share her meals with him, would always calm him down when he was upset even this sheet which was covering him belonged to her. He never understood why she was so nice to him while everyone else would scorn him. Even the kids in the orphanage wouldn't play with him. The door to Naruto's room opened slowly but Naruto didn't notice. Naruto had noticed some of the caretakers glares had shifted towards Hato but she told Naruto not to worry about her. A blade was raised above Naruto's body shimmering in the light. In a flash it descended towards Naruto's form and a tearing sound could be heard throughout the room. The assailant cursed as they saw the knife had stabbed the bed instead of the demon. They tried again only for Naruto to roll out of the bed and hit his head waking him up.

"Guess I feel off the bed again" Naruto said out loud as he rubbed the lump on his head. The hairs on the back his head stood up as he sensed danger and rolled away as a few of his were sliced off. He looked up and saw his attacker in the shadows aiming to attack him again. He rolled away again and escaped through the open door. Naruto ran down the halls not bothering to look behind him. He tried to think of where he could run to when his mind drifted towards Hato. He quickened his pace as he turned the corner and began to bang on his sisters door. The door opened and Naruto rushed into the room looking for his sister.

"Nichan! Nichan where are you?" he looked around until he saw the light coming from the open bathroom door. He rushed into the bathroom thinking his nichan was inside.

"Nichan you need to help…me" his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. His eyes were fixed on the limp and bloody form of his nichan. The bathtub was filled with crimson colored water and he noticed her wrists were slit. Naruto fell to his knees not noticing the tears that were falling from his eyes. Hato-nichan, one of the few who showed him a hint of kindness was dead. He screamed in pain as he was stabbed in the back. He jumped back and turned around to see his attacker as well as the bloody knife. Thanks to the light from the bathroom he could see his attacker was the old lady who ran the orphanage. She was leaning on a cane switching her attention from Naruto to the dead body in the tub.

"Stupid child. I told her countless times not to associate with the likes of you. If she listened perhaps she would still be alive." Naruto realized from what she said that she was responsible for his nichans death.

"Why did you kill Hato-nichan?" Naruto asked through his tears, the wound on his back already healing. The old woman smirked before she turned her head back to the gaki in front of her.

"Because that girl's too smart for her own good. She would realize I had something to do with your death and would run her mouth to that stupid Kage of ours. I couldn't have that now can I." she said while she tried to stab Naruto again. Naruto ducked under the swing and ran out of the room trying to find some place to hide. He tried to think of a way to save himself when he remembered the whistle around his neck. He frantically began to blow on the whistle not hearing anything come out of it. Not paying attention to where he was going he tripped on the rug on the floor and fell. Unfortunately he was above the stairs at the moment and began to fall down the steps, his head hitting one, before he landed on the ground with blood seeping out of the head wound. The old woman smirked not having to get her hands dirty with killing the demon.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" she muttered as she began to walk away. She stopped when she heard a chattering sound behind her. She turned around and saw a bat about the size of a hawk hanging from a chandelier staring at her. The surprising thing about the rodent was its glowing yellow eyes. It let out a shriek before launching itself at her, cutting her cheek. She turned and glared at the bat.

"Damn rodent I'll teach you to-" she was cut of by the sound of more chattering behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the large horde of bats staring at her like a piece of meat. The large one from before let out another shriek that sounded a lot like 'drain her'. Instantly the bats launched themselves at the woman who had now taken the time to run away screaming. She didn't get too far as one attached itself to her leg and was now drinking her blood. She tried to shake it off only for another to latch onto her arm. More and more bats came and began to bite and drain her. The only thing left after they were finished was a pile of dust. The bats swarmed Naruto picking him up and took him back to his room his head wound already healing.

The next morning there could be screams coming from a certain part of town. There a large crowd had gathered around three large crosses. On each cross was a man with their hands stretched out and their legs together with a stake driven into their hands and ankles. They also had many slashes that looked as thought they were made by a whip. On top of each head was crown of barbwire, which was driven into their skulls. Each man had died a long and painful death as it seemed they had been left to bleed to death. At the puddle of blood at their feet was a message.

"_For those who see a demon in others then they themselves become demons and thus must be treated as a demon." _A squad of Anbu soon appeared along with the Hokage to dispel the crowd and get the three men down. The Third had a look of sorrow on his face at the scene.

"_What is happening to this village?" _later screams could be heard from the orphanage from someone finding Hato's dead body. Angelus was currently drinking a glass of red wine along with reading a large black hard back book. He smiled when he heard the scream coming from where he left the bodies.

"A very interesting village indeed."

* * *

That's chapter two. Glad I finally finished it. Remember to R&R 


End file.
